Crazy
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: Duo's letting himself get lost in the music no matter who's dancing with him. 1x2 Bad summary. Unbetaed


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will.

AN: It's a drabble.

6-21-06 Wednesday 8:36pm "Crazy" by Se7en

------------

Duo's letting himself get lost in the music. Feeling the bass from speakers control his every move. So many are trying to move with him, dance with him in on the floor and no one can. They just can't keep up with him, he moves different from them, like a nymph teasing them to just try and ruin his fun. Though they try their failing in herds and just stay watching him move.

No one else can stay with him, he's an island unto himself and that's how he likes it. Alone from all of these stranger's who are just standing there looking at him. Feasting on the free show and ignoring that fact that he's dirty. That he at his young age has killed so many people just so he can have the right to a machine made for death.

He lets his hands travel the length of his body like a lover would. Touches himself the way all these adoring gaze's want to. Swing's his hips in a way that makes them leave the floor and gasp like they can feel it. The way they are so easily enthralled is funny to him, how he's captivated them all so easily. They are weak and harmless, little lambs than no nothing of the world. He hates them and it makes him proud to know that he's the one fighting so they can live not the other way around. Because he's convinced himself if it was then he'd be dead.

It's changing now the feeling of being someone's shiny gift that's captured the attention of all these little birds. Someone else is in front of him, their smaller form matching his speed his style. Losing themselves in the rhythm of death he's sat. Whoever it is they know each step, they know this dance just like he does. They've killed to.

His purple painted hands move from his bodyto this person. He doesn't care who it is, enemy or ally, they know the dance and that's all that matters. If afterwards he has to kill them, well that's just his life. The man's back is to him, and he's got a hand on the man's hip. His stranger is letting him lead, following every movement. The other hand is roving the body feeling out the hidden muscles beneath thin clothes and skin that might have at one time been soft but is now hardened with time spent in a war.

The song is ending and he doesn't want to let go, not now. He'll take this stranger, consume the fire he feels burning inside them and in the morning, because it's his life, he'll leave them. If they just so happen to be the enemy he'll consume them and when they sleep he'll kill them. Life is life, and his will never be beautiful.

Because he doesn't want to see their face yet, to have this person's eyes haunting his dreams so early he doesn't bother looking at him till they are off the floor. Away from the clapping hands, cheering and wolf whistles. He lead's up the stairs and to a room the same one that he's taken so many to, so never leave with a glow in their eyes. He won't bother with the lights, he knows everything in this room and the only thing that matters is the bed.

Their clothing is gone before he realizes and the kiss he's giving is hungry. He's taking and taking, giving would be too much because it's a promise of their being a next time. This man has to know it's once and a lifetime and never again. Duo will be gone tomorrow before he opens his eyes. Heavy touches and then he's between strong thighs. Inside some stranger who's name he'll never know. Moans fill the air and that's all that matters, he's taking this fire. Soon enough another's fire is burning deep inside him and he's to tired to think about the world.

He wakes up to the moon's light shining down on him and the sound of a stranger's sleeping. He sees soft features and messy hair. A small muscled body that hold's more strength than anyone can believe.

"Heero."

Cobalt eyes meet violet one's and for a moment a small smile filters over the 'Perfect Soldier's' mouth. "You leave and come back and I needed to know why. Now your fire is in me please take care of mine."

Duo knot's that it'll happen again this thing isn't stable. They'll sleep together again, and enjoy it. But 'this' whatever it is won't last forever. It's a war and deaths always too close. Next time it'll be some one new, another fire inside him. He wants to be faithful and claim eternal love but that's not true. Eternity is how long they stay in this room and when they leave it's done.

End.


End file.
